


A TaiQrow Drabble

by ImInTheSoupStore



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInTheSoupStore/pseuds/ImInTheSoupStore
Summary: Tai knocks on Qrow's door on a rainy night. Fluffyness ensues.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A TaiQrow Drabble

As Tai opened the door, two familiar deep red eyes gave him a pitiful look .   
„Hey." Qrow greeted, brushing the rain soaked hair out of his face.   
Tai shook his head. „Come in.“   
Even inside, Qrow felt uneasy. He was cold and couldn't sleep outside in this weather, but if tradgedy struck, he would be at fault. What made it worse was Taiyang's hospitality.   
Those deep ocean blue eyes made him feel so at ease, but it could only be a false sense of security. Qrow was pulled out of thoughts by a warm towel on his hair.   
  
„Welcome home.“

**Author's Note:**

> There, exactly 100 words.


End file.
